


Slow, Love, Slow

by dropdeadcynical



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bath bombs are now a thing in Thedas, Bathing/Washing, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Source: the Maker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropdeadcynical/pseuds/dropdeadcynical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I hope you locked the door,” she mumbled softly into his ear while trailing her hands ever so slowly further down. He could only nod in response, too caught up in what her hands were doing and where they were going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow, Love, Slow

_Dust. Grime. Blood. Sweat. Soap. Water. Steam. Heat._

While the sun sinks on a golden sky, Talia drags her feet up the stairs to her private quarters. Most days were exhausting, unbearable even, and her lack of energy nearly forced her to crawl up the last few steps. Her robes clung to tight and her boots were too heavy, everything was just _too heavy._

She had dropped her gloves and other equipment on the way up, a trail of filthy and bloodied armor pieces cluttering the staircase. She’d deal with all that later, for now all she wanted was a good and incredibly long bath; filled to the very brim with herbs and oils and other glorious things to help her take the edge off. Hopefully. With an exaggerated groan she removed the last pieces of her armor and robes still on her body while taking care not to ruin the carpet with blood and mucus splattering around her. After not-so-carefully placing the pieces in a heap on the floor, she quickly lit the fireplace with a flick of her wrist, a concerning crack emitting from it but she thought nothing of it. Luckily for her and for moments like these, she keeps her rather large bathtub in the room next to her bed, mostly just to avoid having servants bring it up to her room. And like this, she had much more privacy and time to relax.

The bathtub seemed heavier than usual for her tired muscles, so instead of properly carrying it she simply pushed it across the floor, not a care in the world for whatever dents it left on the floor or carpet. After pushing it as close as possible to the fireplace she swiftly retrieved a bucket and filled it with water, not before placing a heating enchantment at the bottom of the tub. She had to make several trips back and forth, but eventually she’d filled it with enough water and tossed the bucket to the side, wincing slightly when the sudden movement made something in her arm hurt.

She’d nearly forgotten to grab her soap and herbs, but decided to try out something new she had picked up in Val Royeaux. It seemed odd at first, the stand filled with orbs of various colors and smells, but the vendor had explained that once placed in water they’d dissolve and turn the bathwater into whatever the color of the orb and smell absolutely _divine_. Shrugging, she tossed the odd ball into the water while she retrieved towels from a cupboard and quickly stripped out of her smalls. Luckily, her body was relatively clean and her hair hadn’t gathered any blood or branches, but she was stuck with an uncomfortable feeling of being unclean and smelly, so as soon as she reached the tub she nearly dove into it and let out an elongated groan.

Of course, that was also when someone decided to knock on the door. Talia wanted to shout out in frustration, but decided not to move from the tub. Whoever it was with whatever purpose, they could wait. She nearly bolted out of the bath when she heard the door open and close, desperate to cover herself.

“Talia, are you up there?” a voice carried up towards the room, the ever familiar baritone voice making her still. _Cullen_.

“No,” she shouted back, sarcasm dripping from her voice just like the water dripping from her arms perched on the sides of the tub. Even in her tired state, she couldn’t stop the almost annoying snark falling from her mouth.

“Ah, all right then. I could come back later if you’d prefer,” he replied, but slowly making his way up the stairs. He apparently tripped on something as a loud clang and curses rang out to her chambers. Talia snorted, the mental image of Cullen tripping all over her dirty equipment and hurting his foot or something was an amusing one. “But I must at the very least inspect the mysterious voice coming from..”

His sentence was cut of short as he reached the room, almost immediately averting his eyes to anywhere but the bathtub. She scoffed at that, sinking below the surface before merging again completely wet, and she found Cullen looking at her with the slightest hint of blush in his cheeks. Smiling sweetly at him, she leaned forward, her forearms resting on the edge of the tub. “I’m afraid you’ll have to inspect this mysterious voice a bit closer” she taunted, leaning back on her heels and exposing her chest to the cold air. The rather attractive Adam’s apple in his throat bobbed visibly as he swallowed, but nonetheless he moved closer to her. He wasn’t wearing his usual set of armor and had opted for something more casual, the sleeves of his cotton shirt rolled up to his elbows and trousers tucked into his usual boots.

“And what might the mysterious voice want with me?” he asked coyly, a smirk pulling at his lips.  He inched slightly closer still, enough to make her sit back down in the bath and inch back towards the edge of the tub. “Well, for once it thinks you look especially handsome today,” she nearly whispered, “and it also thinks that you should get your butt over here and bathe with the Inquisitor.”

He only chuckled in response, but grabbed his shirt with his arms crossed over and pulled it off him, his abdominal muscles flexing in a mesmerizing way. He threw it in some random direction; she didn’t care where it went. In mere second he was down to his smalls, the slightest hint of a bulge already present. _From her appreciative stare, or from him seeing her this way?_

“Aren’t you going to scoot forwards?” he interrupted her thoughts. He was pulling his smalls down his thighs, bending over to kick them off his legs. She shook her head and extended her arms towards him, motioning for him to sit down in front of her. Cullen almost looked confused for a split second, but obliged. When he’d stepped into the bath and had his back turned to her, Talia grabbed his hips and forcefully pulled him down to her. The bathwater splashed everywhere from him crashing down, a small yelp escaping from his lips which in turn made her laugh heartily.

“ _Maker!_ You can’t just do that,” he exclaimed, wiping water droplets from his face and sputtering slightly. Talia only laughed, wrapping her arms around him from behind and nuzzling her face into his neck. Cullen huffed, but smiled as she started peppering kisses on the side of his face and jawline. He shifted slightly, dragging his lower back long her folds and causing Talia to jolt and her arms to tighten around him. The angle didn’t allow her to kiss him on the lips, but she had other plans. When he leaned his head back on her shoulder, she took the opportunity to nip at his neck and move upwards to his ear. He let out a sigh on contentment, so she continued.

She dragged her hands down his chest, making sure to graze her fingers along his nipples and gently rolling them between her fingers. Cullen tried to repress a moan, but the way he pushed his head even harder against her shoulder told her all she needed. His fingers dug into her thighs, enough to leave marks and sting, but pleasantly.

“I hope you locked the door,” she mumbled softly into his ear while trailing her hands ever so slowly further down. He could only nod in response, too caught up in what her hands were doing and where they were going. The tinted water made it more difficult to see them, but he could definitely _feel_ them as they oh so softly traced the tip of his cock. It shouldn’t have made him moan that loud, it shouldn’t have made him arch his back so far but _it did_. The sensation of being caressed underwater was entirely new to him and felt incredible, almost embarrassingly so. “You _shouldn’t_ , if I come I’ll-“ he tried to protest but was cut short when she started stroking his length and gently bit his ear at the same time. He moaned shamelessly and gripped her thighs even harder in his pleasure.

Their bodies were pressed incredibly close together, Cullen’s toned back against her nipples and his writhing created a pleasant tingle, but she cared little for her own pleasure at the moment and focused on Cullen’s instead.

She continued to stroke him, first gently, then pressing a bit harder and circling the head with her thumb before stroking him at a faster rate. The coloring of the water had faded slightly and she had a slightly clearer view of her hand around his cock, and how his muscles twitched in response. She’d never admit it of course, but the way her hand looked around his cock and how it seemed ever so slightly smaller made her more aroused that was reasonably necessary. The contrast of her dark skin against the pink tones of his hardened cock mesmerized her, and she found it difficult to look away from her hand stroking his cock and the way the water moved around and the sounds they were both making.

He moaned her name over and over again, and it was the most glorious sound in the world. She planted sloppy kisses on his cheeks, on the side of his forehead and down to his jagged scar and nibbled on his upper lip, Cullen breathing heavily and trying desperately to angle his face so he could kiss her. She obliged, but not before increasing the pace of her hand on his cock, causing him to moan into her mouth. She placed her free hand on top of his grasping at her thigh, lacing their fingers together and squeezing his hand.

“I love you,” she breathed into his ear, “come for me.”

Cullen’s back arched as he found his release, spurts of white mixing with the warm water. Both were panting heavily, and Talia released her grip on his cock and once again wrapped her arms around him, placing reverent kisses all over his shoulders and face.

“Talia…” he nearly croaked, his eyes lidded and chest heaving. She hummed in response, one hand moving up to place one of his curls back in its place.

“Why is the water _pink_?”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This particular brand of Thedosian bath bombs is completely organic, slightly magical and not at all harmful to peens. No dicks were burned during the writing of this fic!


End file.
